Locker Thieves
by Danniboiisreal
Summary: Rin,Miku and Luka all share a gym locker, but what happens when someone steals it? There's a bit of Kyary Pamyu Pamyu in here, along with a small Smosh reference. Rated T just to be safe, but there's not really anything bad in it...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello anyone whom is reading this! This is my first fan fiction, so enjoy. The story behind this is that my friends and my own gym locker was stolen, and they stole our phone charger, and Miku colleague we made, so I decided the best thing to do was to write a fanfic about it. Yeah, i need a life XD. I'm horrible at violence, so there probably won't be much...Enjoy!**

'Beep!' Rin's bus pass sounded, as she hopped off the bus, skipping towards her oh so beloved friends.

"Ohayou!"Rin chirped, unusually perky for a Monday, as she groped her 2 best friends, Miku and Luka."How are my 2 best friends doing on such a fine morning?"

"Wow, Rin…"Luka questioned, sharing the same confused flare Miku wore. They weren't prepared for such a sight on Monday. Normally,-actually _every_ Monday Rin was a grumpy-umps, coming to school wearing her PJ's she crawled out of bed with, along with a callous attitude.

However-unknown to even Rin-there was something about today that was…quintessential. Rin had woken up as though her Senpai noticed her, and like nothing could bring her down. The sky seemed to leave a bright gold over everything, the ground seemed more fresh with wet duo sticking to dark green plants. Birds chirped and sand as they maneuvered through the trees;perching themselves on your held out, beckoning finger.

Not only was the outside world perfect, but so was the online world, too. iTunes had updated, and put all vocalioid songs on there for FREE. Also, all those awe-inspiring, stupendous fanfics whom hadn't updated for years, as the authors had moved on from it, had miraculously updated! Most importantly, Senpai posted a comment on your Instagram page(even though afterwards they said they thought you were someone else, you just deleted that comment and chartist the other one).

'Today's just SO perfect,'Rin commented to her self, slamming her locker shut our of enthusiasm.

'What could possibly destroy it?'Rin mused, pausing on her way to gym, admiring the amazing view outside a window.

'Absolutely nothing could,'Rin thought, skipping into the locker room-to find that she had dibsed her self.

Something was…_wrong_. Slowly and cautiously approaching deeper into the depths of the locker room, Rin found something horrible. Immediately, her indestructible, perfect day dissolved away like water in her hands. The sunny day turned into raging storms rampaging the whole country and affecting all ends of the Earth. The birds that once flew so freely dropped dead; the fluffy rabbits fleeing form their homes which were being gassed, only to turned into Hasenpfeffer.

"Unforgivable…"Rin muttered hoarsely to herself,"UNFORGIVABLE!"She began to scream.

Miku and Luka, upon hearing the scream all the way across the school, burst into the locker room, to find Rin, a dark urea glowing around her, staring at their locker as though an antagonist against her beloved oranges. And when looking at said locker, the girls' nightmares had come true-on _their _locker, in the place of their lock;was _another_ one.

At first, Luka went to inform the gym teacher, but all he could do was tell them to write a note to the locker thieves, asking politely to take it off. Of course, they had Luka do it, her being the most mature, and plus Rin and Miku would have threatened them so badly that the JSDF* would get involved.

"Come on Luka,"Rin complained, after reading the lame, formal peace treaty."Can't we threaten them just a little bit?"

"No,"Luka boldly informed,"Things never end well when you fight fire with fire."

"Oh come on"Miku exclaimed,"Are you gonna let everyone bamboozle and hood wink us? You can't let people walk over you like that!"

"Fine! If they don't take it off, then we'll 'bamboozle and hold wink' _them _back!"Luka gave in, letting out a frustrated sigh.

Miku and Rin both smiled contently. Luka always gave in much too easily, making their lives easy. They skipped out together, rushing off to gym class, leaving a pride-weakened Luka to slug behind them, already regretting her words.

~Next Day in Gym Class~

The 3 girls stood infant of the locker, the lock still in it's place, mocking them.

"Nyahahahahahaha…"Miku and Rin chanted, sadistic smiles stretching across their faces, eyes a complete black hole.

"How shall we kill them, Rin?" Miku questioned, thinking up of a all the possible methods they could use, without getting caught of coarse.

"Now Miku!"In scolded,"Killing is wrong!"

"Well, how else are we supposed to bring honor back to our family?"Miku sulked.

Then, as Rin's eyes turned into a glowing red, in a hoarse voice she said,"We've gotta torchere em', starve em' out and kick em' while they're still down!"

"Now that's more like," Miku cheered, eyes sharing the same glow as Rin's, as they begin to plot out the thieves fate.

"I have a feeling that they kind of wanted this to happen,"Luka said to particular no one, as her friends were to observed in their own sadistic worlds.

~Lunch~

At lunch, 3 girls,(feel free to insert your enemies names in these slots, I'm just gonna call them A,B and C)A,B and C, sat down, their bents lain out in a prissy manner.. None of them had any suspicion that today was the day they'd meet their fate. They were seemingly normal girls-average-sized house, 3-5 member household, typical girl problems,etc-except their typical popular girl attitude.

They all were a total batch of meat tossers, and were complete poop nobles(anyone whom understands these references are now and forever my best friend). These so happened to be the girls whom stole Rin, Miku and Luka's locker, even though there was like 20 other available, and there was stuff in their locker. But NO. They just had to somehow hack into their locker, and steal it, because the other ones, even though they were EXACTLY the same, weren't good enough.

"Are you sure these are the ones?"Miku asked.

"Of course! I have 3 eye witnesses, finger prints and security footage!"Rin assured, slightly offended.

"Why take footage in the girl's locker Room? Isn't that illegal and child pornography?"Luka questioned, quite alarmed.

"Don't worry,"Rin said,"I'm not a pedophile, I only had it positioned at an angle where you could see who was opening the locker!"

"Rin, you know you can't be a pedophile unless you're over 18,"Luka stated, being the smart allelic she is.

"Who says I'm not?"In asked, completely serious, and frightening daunting Luka.

"Guys!?Pay attention!,"Miku scream-whipsered, snapping their attention back to the 3 girls, all departing the table."I'll follow A, Rin, you follow B, and Luka, you follow C. You all know what to do."

With that, the girls departed, heading to their victims.

~At A's House~

A was at home, leisurely sipping on her tea, as she reflected on her day. Then, the doorbell resounded, so she set aside her tea, as she went to go see who it was. Yet, upon opening the door, no one was there.

'Dumb ding-dong ditchers',A thought, heading back to her tea.

She could have sworn she saw a flash of teal on the roof, but didn't think much of it. Sipping on her tea, she jolted straight up s second later, grabbing her throat, as she began chocking.

'What could I be chocking on?'A thought, feeling a huge, iron-tasting lump scratching the inside of her throat,'This is tea, you can't choke on liquid can you?!'

She was already on the ground, on her knees, gasping for air, only to have the object block anything from getting in or out. Right as she thought that it was the end, someone came up behind her, giving her the Heimlich maneuver and therefore forcing the lump out of her throat. Sh would have thanked said person, but she slowly pass out due to oxygen loss. The last thing she saw was a…lock? More specifically, _her_ gym lock?

But, before she could think about it anymore, everything went black.

~B's House~

"Crap, I must've left it in the gym locker!"B exclaimed.

She was on her wy home when she felt something was missing. When she checked her bag, she realized she forgot her project in her locker.

"Guess I'll just have to go back to get it,"She said, shrugging as she turned around, not noticing the strange,hooded figure, watching her from an alleyway with a smirk.

~At school~

"Um..I'm a student, I forgot something-"B began explaining through the intercom, only to have the door clicked open mid-sentence.

'That's weird..'B thought as she walked by the empty office, where there would usually be workers which would have let her in. Shrugging it off, she vigilintly walked through the once crowded and noisy halls, which were now vacant and eerie with their dim, flickering lights. Quickly, she made her way to her locker, only to find that the project wasn't there!

'Then…where is it?'

"Gym locker~"a voice purred from behind her, sending shivers down her spins.

"W-who's there?"B stuttered, wiping around only to find no one there.

Now speed walking, B began to feel like she was being stalked, and kept swearing that she heard footsteps behind her. Yet, whenever she flipped around, no one was there. Every time should would speed up, so would they, and the same with when she slowed down. Soon, she was in full sprint, with her stalker seemingly right behind her the whole time. Bursting into the gym, she shielded her eyes, as unlike the rest of the dim school, the gym lights were on full brightness. Although this would make things seem less creepy most of the time, B could tell that something was appending, so she ran as fast as her shaking legs would allow her, barging into the locker room, to find something horrible. Inside one of the lockers was her friend, A, looking dead.

"A-A…,"B hoarsely said, fearful of her friends death.

"Mmmmmmhhhhhh…."Her friend groaned, conforming her to be alive,"C-ca-can…."She began murmuring

"What?Can?"

"Ca-Candy…"Her friend began, and then all of a sudden jumped up and started clawing at the locker's door scream-singing,"CANDY!CANDY!CANDY,CANDY,CANDY! SWEETIE! SWEETIE! GARUS LOVE!"

All of B's fears came to life right then and there, as she noticed the T.V screen in the locker-now cage-had been playing Kyary Pamyu Pamyu videos on repeat for who knows how long, making her friend's eyes red and crazed. Kyary was known for making crazy japanese videos with her 1-2-3-4 girls(look up Candy Candy, and they're the girls in the beginning. They're also in other videos sometimes,too.).

"A-A…i-i is, is that you?"B asked, snapping A out of her trans.

"B…"A questioned in a hushed tone, glarring to make sure that it was in fact her friend,"B!B, you've got to get me out of here,um, I think that the keys are in our locker…"

Emmediatly, B rushed to '_their_' locker, to find the locker slimy and wet, but out of paranoia, ignored it. After pulling the lock off, she reached in to grab the keys, only to find none.

"A, they're not…."A started, only to have the locker door slammed on her head before she could get out. She was knocked out in a flash, and would have fallen on the floor, had it not been for the sake of the hooded person catching her. Unhooding her hood, it revealed Rin, who was smiling like a mother would to her child, with a hint of sadisticness in her eyes.

Turning to A, she feed her some japanese candy, complimenting her with a,"Good job~".

"2 down, 1 to go,"A voice said behind her,which belonged to none other than Miku herself,"Looks like all we can do now is to wait for Luka."

With that, Miku helped her put B into the other cage, or what some used as a locker, turning on the T.V they installed, as it began playing the same hypnotysing videos of Kyary as in A's cage.

~At Danniboi's Mushroom Pie Cafe~

"Hello, I'm Luka and I'll be your waitress today!" Luka chirped, dressed in a waitress's uniform,"What would you like today?"

"I would like #3, please,"C replied.

"That will be right out, honey-suckle,"Luka informed.

On C's way home, she found this cafe, and her growling stomach insisted that she stop for a bite. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Luka came out with C's order, C not noticing the strange powder having been added to it.

"Enjoy it hun,"Luka said, dropping off her tray.

After a few minutes of eating the heavenly food, C got up, only to stumbl to the ground. When trying to get up, she almost made it just to stumble again, as her vision began blurring.

The last thing she saw was a waitress, a partly concerned look on her face, as she said,"Gomenne, oyasumi," and everything went black.

When C woke up, she found that she was in a…locker?Cage?WAIT-the gyms LOCKER room? Looking around, she saw 3 girls-Miko…Rui…and Rika, wasn't it?- chatting. Something about…Kyary, Pamyo? Pamyu? And…the girls…A…B…..WAIT! Snapping her head around to scan the room, she spotted her 2 friends in lockers a few feet away as well, sleeping peacefully in their cages.

"A….B…Guys!"C scream whispered, successfully getting their attention.

Yet, instead of her expected reaction, which was to freak out or inform her of what happened, they both smiled crazily, while informing the 3 girls,"She's awake."

Then, all the attention was on her, and the pink haired girl-WAIT, the WAITRESS?!-approached with a gentle smile placed on her face, as she said in her gentle,motherly voice,"Hello there, sleep well? Well, anyhow, we're gonna need yuh' to watch these little videos, to, you know, hypnotise you! Nothing big though! Now, we're gonna do this the hard way or the easy way, which one would you like?"

"I-I-….um,well…."C stampered, taken aback by Luka's calmness towards such an odd situation. Thinking about it, she thought,'well….I'm just a normal girl….and so are they….I think...I'm sure they're just having a little fun, like, hypnoses barely works, right?' and therefore replied,"the easy way."

Of course, this harmless prank ended up with all of them brain washed, as they were shipped off to japan through amazon, in a small card board box, with holes in the top, along with a small bowl of Spam.

~Unknown Place~

"Hmmmmm…"the three girls started moaning, as they began to wake up. Then, they all jumped awake, as they realized their surroundings:they appeared to be in some kind of a set, with a cotton candy chair in the corner, weird circle stage in the middle, and what seemed like a green screen. Trying to think of how they got here, they couldn't recall a thing, up until they were watching the videos in the locker. All of a sudden, someone burst through the door, which they hadn't noticed as it blent into the wall, and out came….KYARY PAMYU PAMYU?!

"Why welcome my little kitties,"Kyary said,"How yuh feelin?"

When she only received a bunch of blank stares, she continued,"Well, you lucky ducks will get to be my 1-2-3-4 girls, and since there's only 3 of you I was gonna cut you up into thirds and sew the 3 parts together, but apparently that would kill you, so instead I decided to clone myself, and here she is!"

Out of the door came a 13-year old Kyary, wearing the same thing as she did, along with the same smile plastered onto her face.

"Now, like my last 1-2-3-4 girls, whom accidentally were stabbed 7 times in the chest and thrown in a river~hehe, they were too old to continue anyhow~, you will also look EXACTLY alike, so I've hired professionals to fix this, , , please come in."

With that, two men in their 20's came in, in doctor coats, and said very professionally,"Hello, we are from Smosh hospitals, one of the BEST hospitals ever, and we specialize in photoshop plastic face surgery,"handing them their business cards, which were made on the blank side of a index card and drawn in with crayon,"Our method is as easy as ABC, otherwise known as Acid, Blowtorch, and Chainsaw."

Then, after a small demonstration on how they will be 'perfecting' their faces, the surgery began, with a bunch of blowtorch, and chainsaw sounds, and yelling in between the two doctors,"Anthony, we've run out of string to sew em' up!", "Here, use this stapler!"*stapler sounds*,"Thanks, works just fine!" After days of no sleep, showering or eating, they were done with their beautiful creations.

"Lemme see mey children,"Kyary demanded, as Smosh spun the chairs around, to reveal A,B,and C-or now 1,2 and 3. For what felt like ever, Kyary studied the girls-who looked nothing alike-when Kyary said,"Eh, they're close enough. They'll be wearing masks so it's not like they need to look like each other anyhow."

"Thank you, we would like to leave a complimentary happy cow with you,"Smosh said while bowing, and then turning to leave.

"Come on you silly gooses! Lets start on my new song!"Kyary replied, while skipping off, her clone following her.

"Hello my dear friends! How is your lives? Wonderful, I hope!" Rin greeted her friends, unusually happy for a Monday morning, yet again.

It had been a couple years since the locker incident, and they got their locker back. Off coarse, no one suspected anything, as they just made hard-light 3-D holograms of the girls, so that their families wouldn't miss them. Yet, they might get suspicious when in 10 years from now all their girls look the same...oh well. And the girls themselves continued working for Kyary, still brainwashed from the videos. Also, they discovered that if Rin showed any sign of joy on Monday mornings, something bad was to happen.

Shivering in the corner, Miku and Luka could only wait until something bad happened, and hope to stay alive when Rin goes on a was even worse was that she had been especially happy for a long time, and the more and longer Rin was happy, the worst the thing would be appending. Sure enough, Len, Rin's BOYFRIEND AND NOT BROTHER BECAUSE IT OFFICIALLY SAYS THAT THEY ARE MIRROR-IMAGES AND DON'T HAVE TO BE RELATED, FYI FOR ALL U HATERS*COUGH COUGH MY FRIEND WHO HATES THEM TOGETHER WHOM SHALL NOT BE NAMED AS SHE'D GUT ME LIKE A DEAD FISH IF I DID BUT SHE NOWS WHO SHE IS*-came in,nervously announcing,"Hey Rin! You look prepossessing today! Hehehe-BTW, Rinto at all of the oranges!" before running like the wind away before she could do him any harm.

As a dark urea glowed around Rin, she said in a demonic-voice,"WHAT IS THIS! MIKU-LOOKS LIKE KYARY'S GONNA GET A REPLACEMENT!"

"Crap, not again,"Luka face-palmed as she watched Miku and Rin planning Rinto's destruction.

**Thanks for reading! I hope y'all liked it, it was pretty ****weird but anywhoo here's the meaning to a couple words for those who don't know much Japanese:**

**Gomenne-Sorry**

**Oyasumi-Good Night **

**JSDF-Japanese Self-Defense Forces, a thing in Japan for making peace which was apparently created after WW2, IDK much so look it up if y'all want.**

**FAREWELL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello random people whom have stumbled upon this fic! Guess what happened? I got the locker back! Yeah, no one probably cares, but that is why I am writing another fanfic to celebrate. You see, my friend randomly started putting in combos and got it! Than she locked the lock in our locker for a while...well, enjoy!**

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Rin cheered, wrapping her arms around her friend's shoulders.

Now, Rin was a generally happy person, and everyone loved to be around her-except Monday mornings. Like many people, Rin despised the very existence of Monday mornings, and often times her friends would end up having to hide multiple bodies, due to her rage outbreaks. Yet, on Monday mornings when Rin was unnaturally joyful, they knew something bad was happening...

"H-hey...Rin, how's it, it going..."Miku fearfully choked out.

"Are you okay Miku? You seem scared..."Rin asked,concern written across her face.

"I-it's...nothing,"Luka lied, obviously scared.

"Um...okay?"Rin said confused, right before she noticed her future husband,Len,came into the scene."My dearly beloved Len! How is it going, my dear?"

Pure shock shot across Len's face, as he stampeded,"G-great...y-you?"

"Um...good,"Rin replied, face still happy yet confused."Why is everyone acting so weird?"

For more details on Rin's strange 6th sense, the longer she remains happy and the more joyful she is is how bad the situation was to come. In past times when she remained happy for two weeks, they thought surely it wasn't her 6th sense, only to have their favorite band, My Chemical Romance, to break up, on March 22, 2013...the school had to be evacuated and the JSDF had to come. Anyhow, the group could only wait and see what horror was to happen.

1st core passed and nothing unusual,same with second,third was actually pretty fun,and lunch was,well of course, everyone's favorite core. But then came gym. There, on their locker was, yet again, another lock.

It had been years since the last locker incident, and they were in highschool now. Kyary's new minions were good for a while, but they had been getting pretty worn out. In a way this was perfect timing, as it was time for an upgrade.

"Miku..."Rin growled in a low, demonic voice, and growing to a yell exclaimed,"TELL KYARY SHE'S GETTING NEW MINIONS!"

"ALREADY ON IT!"Miku informed, sharing the same tone as Rin, while growing drastically sadistic, a dark aura glowing in between the two.

"Crap...not again..."Luka complained while sweat dropping, meanwhile her friends sharing their plans on how to get revenge on such pests...

~Midnight-At School's Girl's Locker Room~

Click!

"I got it!"

"Shhh, you're gonna get us caught!"

"Why did I have to come, I didn't want anything to do with this..."

"Shut up, we got the lock combo, now all we have to do is begin our plan...hehehe..."

"And you sure you know these are the right girls, not some innocent ones?"

"As sure as I was last time, we have a witness in their grade who chose the right decision and came to talk to us upon seeing three girls using our locker."

The three girls exited the room, two wearing ninja costumes and fleeing the "crime scene" with awesome back flips and what not, while the other, in her pajamas, walked casually out, while also sweat dropping.

~D's POV-DAY BEFORE~

(I'm naming them D,E and F, kind of like last time, so yet again, feel free to insert your enemies names here!)

It was quite cheerful for a Monday morning...I'm nervous as I heard that that girl...Rui? Wasn't it? Anyhow, whenever it was Monday, she was normally an emotional wreck-gosh,what a downer-and would take it out on everyone else. Yet, on Mondays when she was happy...it was told that she had a sixth sense which would mean that something bad was happening. It's obviously just a lame rumor, made by someone who is obviously an attention whore. Besides, what could I have done to upset anything in her life?

Walking into the locker room, I found that our lock wasn't on its normal locker-it was on the larger one right next to it. Inside, there was a weird...Gerard Way poster? Gosh, what lame people...do they know our locker combo? Whatever, I can still use it. See, I share a locker with my friends, but their in a different gym class. E or F probably moved it, no one could know our ever so complex locker combo,321.

After gym class, I locked the lock, and went to class,and I happened to run into E and F.

"Hey, did one of you happen to move the lock onto another locker?"I asked.

"Oh yeah,"F laughed."Forgot to tell you. Some loser forgot to put their lock on, and so we decided to take their locker. I'm planning on burning their poster soon, too."

"Oh good! I thought someone found out our combo or something!"D exclaimed.

"What?! Someone find out our lock combo? Don't be ridiculous! It's too complex!"E teased.

"Yeah, it's like, what? 3 digits long, way to complex,"I said, waving good bye as I headed to class.

Strangely, later that day I felt the atmosphere grow darker...is that Rui rumor true?

~E's POV~

After waving good bye to E, I strode into the Locker room, and opened opened 'our' locker. We used to have a smaller one, but when some losers lock 'accidentally' fell off,I decided to take it. It wasn't stealing, and even if it was, what proof did they have? It's not like we're gonna be murdered for this or anything. Anyway, after a boring gym class, I felt like someone was watching me in the locker room...probably nothing. If anything it was nerdy guys stalking us, not that I care. Quickly locking the lock securely, I left.

Strangely for a Monday, today started out great! Of course, later on, both E, D and myself noticed that it got much more gloomy...

~Normal POV~

Rin, Miku, Luka and Ib, or Ib-gurl as they called her,waited eagerly (well at least Miku and Rin. Luka wanted nothing to do with this, and Ib-girl was, like always, forced into this) for gym class to begin, so they could start their plan. At first, it would be very settle, maybe it'll only cause minor effect on their lives. But, once the big guns were brought out, their lives would crumble slowly as to elongate their suffering. Stealing someone's locker is...sickening. How could someone live with themselves, having done something so inhuman? It was one of those things in this life where people need to come together and stop it. In this specific case, Rin, Miku,Luka and Ib-girl were the ones taking action.

"Quick, unlock it!"Luka whispered in a hushed tone while looking around, worried about being caught.

"Luka, it's ok!" Rin said rather loudly, as to make said girl paranoid."We're supposed to be in here anyhow, we're not pedo-bears."

"Rin, you're gonna be the death of me,"Luka complained, going unheard, once again, as Miku and Rin were in their own sadistic world's, only an Ib-girl to hear her words.

Comfortingly patting Luka on the back, the two heard to gym, followed by Rin and Miku, joyful of having a good reason for being sadistic for once.

~F's POV-2 Weeks Later~

"What do you mean you have been locking it?"F screamed."It's been unlocked every time I go to it! Why can't you do something so simple?"

"I have been locking it every time!"I screamed back."Have you considered that E did it."

"Oh really?"E questioned in a mocking tone."You trying to put the blame on me for something you did?"

The flashback haunted me. Ever since we moved our lock's location, they, or at least one of them, keeps leaving it unlocked! I'm positive that I lock it each and every time, but they keep saying that they do. Since then, we broke apart and haven't been talking at all. F and E make it even worse by throwing spit balls at me and bullying me in class. I don't even understand-I'm not doing anything. They even accused me of of doing it when I was absent from school for a few days. What is wrong with them? Of course they're becoming enemies too, as they are finally considering that it could be each other's fault, too.

Sitting alone at a random lunch table, I opened my lunch for their to be wasabi covered in everything! On the verge of tears, I hear a snickering from no other than E. Running away, leaving my lunch behind, before I can hear her nasty remarks. I lock myself in a stall in the bathroom, bawling, until I realized something.

~normal POV~

"H-how can...can...can..."She began whispering hoarsely aloud to herself, and then, after feeling something snap in her brain, she screamed even louder:"HOW CAN YOU LET THEM WIN!?"

Slapping herself, she coached herself,"YOU CAN'T LET THEM WIN LIKE THAT! YUH GOTTA KNOCK EM DOWN, WRAP YUH HANDS AROUND THEIR NARROW THROAT AND SQUEEZE 'TILL IT DISCONNECTS!"

"Y-you're, right..."she spoke to herself, growing crazier by the second.

"OF COURSE I AM, NOW LISTEN TO ME. THIS IS HOW WE ARE GONNA DO IT..."

And on went the now the crazed psychopath, discussing her brilliant plans of her 'friend's' destruction with her conscience, whom she thought was an entirely different person.

~E's POV~

My snickering burst into laughing the second F ran off crying. What a wimp! I was only having a little fun... I had been tormenting the two ever since the whole lock incident. I don't know which one of them did it, or if both of them did it, but I'm beyond positive that I didn't do it. Plus, not only are they not just leaving it unlocked, but they are moving it around! At first, I thought they stole the lock, until I found it all the way across the room on another locker! So immature. Then they started putting it on weird. One time, it was on a locker, but not in the proper place! Our lockers are made of orange bars in a circle pattern, so you can see through them, and one time the lock was locked on the bars! And now lately, they have been putting it in just plan out bazaar places, such as the rings on the shower currents.

Therefore, I'm gonna slowly torment them until they admit who did it, and then I'm gonna torment the person even more. Of course, I think that both of them are in on it, as they seem like the kind of people to do this...

Anyhow, as I was eating with my other friends, D just walks up to me like she hadn't done a thing, and quietly says, as though not to let the others here,"E, I need to talk to you while...while she's gone."

Intrigued, I followed her wordlessly, as she lead me to the hallway outside of the cafeteria.

"Listen, I admit that at first, I did help F with the whole locker thing, cause I thought It'd be funny,"D stated the obvious, as I interrupted,"I knew it! Both of you guys were working together! How could you think that that was funny?! You guys are-"

"E! Let me finish!"D slightly screamed over my ranting."I only did it with her for the first week, then I stopped, which is when it got seriously bad..."

"Oh, and how do I know this?"I questioned."How do I know that I can trust you?"

"You don't,"D dramatically stated.

An intense paused occurred, feeling like a million years before I asked, suspicion still in my voice,"What are you getting at?"

"I would like to team up with you, and defeat F."

After another long pause, I agreed and we went our separate ways as though this conversation hadn't occurred, planning to meet after school tomorrow to discuss the matter.

~D's POV~

'Gosh, what an idiot!' I thought, as I rose from my seat, having finished my lunch and headed towards the restrooms, a devious plan in my head.'They'll never see what hit them.'

Opening the door, I saw that there was one stall in use. Unlike the expected crying, I heard laughing?

Cautiously, not wanting to interrupt...anything, I knocked on the door, asking,"Um, F, is that you?"

The laughing stopped and everything went drop dead silent. After what appeared to be my third akward silence of the day, F said in a shaky voice,"What do you want?"

"Well...um,"I started, pretending to be nervous, and then,with a sigh, I said," I saw what E did to you, and I know that was wrong because….well, it was E herself who has been doing it."

The door clicked unlock, and out came F screaming,"What?! It was you and her? Then why are you bullying me?"

"I'm sorry, I never meant for it to go this far!" I cried, fake tears pouring down my cheeks. I heard in an anime that every lady needs to know how to fake cry, and this moment proved it.

"At first she thought it would be funny, but when you didn't find it funny, E got all mad….and...well, the joke went too far...oh gosh, she'd kill me if she found out I was telling her this…."I trailed off the whole time lying.

"It's ok,"D said, to my surprise, in a form yet quiet voice and then she added, her left eye twitching."Let me talk about it with my comrade."

"Comrade?"I questioned, wondering if there had been any male in there doing...stuff with her earlier….

However, when she turned back into the stall, no one was there…

"Comrade, I need you to meet the enemy. She's saying that she's on our si-"D nervously said into the stall, only to interrupt herself with another voice:"THE ENEMY?! HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING?! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING COMRADE, CADETTE, I'M NO ONE'S COMRADE! I AM YOUR COMMANDER!"

Taken aback, I stepped a couple steps behind, hoping no teacher would come in, wondering what had been happening.

Tilting her head to the left side, she then answered back to herself,"I-I'm, sorry...But, she...she-"

"DON'T STUTTER!"her head tilted to the right.

"For-forgive, m-me…"her head tilted to the left.

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?"yet again, her head tilted back to the right.

"D-don't...Don't stutter…."and now her head was tilted back to the left...

And on went 'their' interesting conversation for about five minutes, until my patience ran out.

"So are you in?" I asked.

"..." 'Both' of them were at a loss for words."How do we know-"

"You don't,"I repeated."Let me prove myself to you. Even more so, you're already enemies with E so what do you have to lose?"

"Yeah, I suppose yo-"

"LET THE CAPTAIN DO THE TALKIN', MISSY."D said, her head tilting to the right."NOW, I THINK YOU'RE PROPOSAL IS QUITE REASONABLE, SO I SHALL ACCEPT IT. HOWEVER, IN THE CASE THAT YOU DO BETRAY US, WE SHALL HAVE TO TERMINATE YOU!"

"Well then, it's a deal,"I lied, my mask of innocence on."How 'bout we meet secretly after school tomorrow."

Her head tilting to the left, she said,"Sounds like a-"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!"

"Sorry, sir…"

"WELL THEN, I SHALL MEET YOU THERE."

With that, 'they' walked out of the bathroom, and I remained there, still a bit stiff from the shock of F's...condition.

'Oh well,'I thought.'Once I get them to destroy each other tomorrow, all will be good.'

~E's POV~

"You've gotta believe me, I didn't do it!"I pleaded with F, begging for forgiveness."I've been set up. I wasn't snickering at your lunch box, but at a joke I heard from my friend!"

Then I began to speak faster, noting that I was slowly but surely gaining her trust.

"It was D's idea, she made me do it!"I then started my famous act of fake crying, which always got me what I wanted." I had no choice and then she began blaming it on me, I-I didn't know what to do!

"Please do help me stop her...be-before, she...she starts so-something worse!"By then I was bawling on my knees, and hands clinging onto her jacket.

"Hmmmm,"She began, only to tilt her head to the right, screaming,"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU ARE THE ENEMY! I ALREADY HAVE OBTAINED US A COMRADE-"

"Commander!" She then screamed softly, her head tilting to the left."Give her a chance, she might...you know…."

'What the heck?'I thought.'Did she get a disorder in the past few weeks we've stopped talking?'

"..." A long silence followed, until her head titled back to the right, as she said,"ALRIGHT. THE LAST TIME YOU WERE CORRECT, I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO."

Then, turning to me, 'D' asked,"WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS DOING HERE?!"

"Well, you see,"I began, and then told them the truth of how D was gonna both join her side and my side, knowing this as D was acting so obvious(and me eavesdropping outside the bathroom...that sounds wrong) with my added fib of her being the evil one, and me the innocent one who wanted to set things right by killing her off. I didn't mention the part where F would have to go too...oh well!

Luckily and expectedly, 'they' accepted, and I went along, us planning to meet tomorrow, after school, where I will get the two to kill each other, and therefore doing the dirty work for me.

~F's POV~

"Well at least now we've tricked them both, commander!" I cheerfully said, trying to be optimistic.

Yet, that only earned me a slap across the face, with a,"YOU DIMWIT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THEY'VE JOINED EACH OTHER'S SIDES, AND ARE TRYING TO GET US TO DESTROY ONE OF THEM, MEANWHILE OURSELVES! BUT WE MUSTN'T LET THIS HAPPEN-INSTEAD WE MUST DESTROY BOTH!"

"But commander….how are we to do so…"I trailed off. Commander needs to be specific and explain things more. It's not like I can read Commander's mind!*eye twitch*

With another slap across my face, Commander yelled,"SHUT 'ER UP! THIS CONVERSATION IS FOR OUR EARS ONLY, IT MUST BE DONE IN A MORE PRIVATE ROOM!"

And that's how we ended up in the janitor's closet, which for me is really cramped. But, apparently for commander, it was as spacious as a football field, as commander ranted on and on about our plan. Yet, it all went through one ear and right out the other ear. 'Why?' you may ask. Well...this is kind of embarrassing, but I have a slight crush on Commander. I don't know when it happened, or why, but all that matters is that I love Commander, but Commander would never see me this way. Of course, it would be wonderful if one day Commander did notice me, and then we'd date, and then we'd get married, and then we'd have kids!

Meanwhile, while I was day dreaming about the future me and Commander could be having, Commander had already explained the whole plan.

"ARE YOU DAY DREAMING, MAGGOT?"Commanders yells broke me out of my day dream.

"Um...well, I guess…"

"YOU GUESS?! THAT IS NO ANSWER! THIS IS A YES-OR-NO QUESTION:NOW, WERE YOU DAYDREAMING?!"

"Yes sir…"I trailed off, eyes on the ground as Commander hit me on my head, and Commander explained the plan all over again, myself throwing all my dreams of being with commander out the window, as I actually listened to Commander this time.

**Thanks for everyone who has read this! Please review! The next part of this will be in the next chapter, because for some reason my story was too long for my computer to save it on here...**


	3. Chapter 2-Continued

**Hello people who have still read on this far! I bless you with a million lives!(which means that I give you multiple personality disorder...your welcome :) anyhow, this should be the very last chapter...maybe. You never know if something else will happen in my life, causing me to add more...**

~Normal POV~

The bell rang, and 3 girls headed towards the gym, not noticing another group of 3 following right behind. Once they got to the gym, they were relieved to find no one there. And that's when D pulled out a couple throwing knifes, more inside her jacket, F pulled out a few grenades, her school bag filled with more and E had a gun in each hand, each pointing at one of their heads.

"So…"D started, not knowing where to begin.

"So…"E mocked, at a loss for words in such an awkward situation.

"LOOKS LIKE THEY CAUGHT ON TO OUR PLAN, NOW, DIDN'T THEY, CADETTE?!"F broke the awkwardness, both D and E not surprised, both being aware of F's disorder.

"I guess so…"F responded, her head tilting to the left, yet still eyeing the girls."Should I throw it?"

"NO, LET ME DO THE DIRTY WORK,"She, or rather Commander said, as Commander th

rew the grenade.

BOOM! It went off, blowing a crater like hole in the gym floor, yet barley damaging the girls, who jumped out of the way just in time.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Rin cheered from behind the folded-up bleachers,almost getting caught, had it not been for her two friends who pulled her down.

D,E and F just shoved it off, and continued to fight. The fight soon spread across the school, as they brutally destroyed and burned it down to the ground. The vocaloid girls, having predicted this, had canceled all after school activities, and sent the teachers home, so no people were hurt in the making of this fanfic(I only write from experience;) and they even hired construction workers (AKA their boyfriends) to reconstruct the school afterwards. So, as the girls demolished the school, they soon ran out of weapons. So, they used whatever spare parts they had, like metal crow bars, plastic sporks, machetes, bazookas, pencils, and all the normal things you'd find at school.

The battle ended after hours of fierce brawling, and now they all stood panting, in the only part of school which wasn't demolished to the ground:the gym.

"This….isn't...solving anything…"D said, panting.

"A...greed…"said both F and E simultaneously.

"Then...what do we...do?"F, the normal one, asked.

"Well who….had gym last….?"E asked, catching her breath.

"I did…."D trailed off.

"Then, if the lock's off the locker...then it's D…."D decided.

"And what happens if it's on….how do we tell who did it then?"D asked.

"We'll just forget about it then…."

So, off the trio ambled into the locker room, drowsiness threatening to make them fall any second. But once they got there, there was no locker to see if the lock had been locked! All the other lockers remained there, but in the place of their locker was a vacant lot, with a piece of paper saying:'WE WIN'.

"What the…"D began to say.

"Who could have done...this?"

"It wasn't _me _if that's what you're saying."D defended herself.

"Wow D, everything just has to be about you now, doesn't it?"E replied.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT SOMEONE WOULD SAY TO BLAME SOMEONE ELSE!"F's other self blamed E.

"And that's exactly what someone would say to blame someone else, too!" E spat back.

The 3 continued bickering, until out of no where someone yelled,"That's them!"

Flipping around, there was the Ib-girl, the gym teacher at her side, pointing at the 3 girls.

"Young ladies, you are going to the office _right now_," commanded, arms crossed.

The whole school had been easily put back together by the said boyfriends, so exactly like before that it got compliments like,'Wow, the janitors cleaned up well last night,'. But no one suspected what had showed down last night on the very ground they walked. Although Rin had wished for them to get arrested for destroying the school, it wouldn't of had fit in with the rest of their plan, without themselves getting caught.

Then, D,E and F did as they were told, and got expelled for 3 weeks, since they 'stole school property' even though it may have been a certain bluenette, blonde and pink haired girl (who was forced along) who stole it. But alas, the girls punishment soon ended, right around the time that PARCC tests were happening. The girls came back on the day the test began. Having alphabetical seating arrangements, the three girls sat right next to each other. After long, unneeded instructions, they logged in. But, unlike what was supposed to happen, their screens went completely blank.

"Um... …"The 3 said in unison, all raising their hands, only to find the room empty of everyone, excluding themselves, and the lights to be flickering in a sketchy way.

"What the…"E began, as their screens played the same movie.

The movie on their screen, or more like a trailer, showed 4 girls:one with turquoise hair, one with blonde hair, another with pink and the last with brown hair;all wearing gas masks, as they all simultaneously tilted their heads, one holding the lock. Than, the screen began to flicker, as it showed a bunch of horrifying scenes, every once in a while showing one of the girls holding a lock, a different one each time. The flickering stopped abruptly, and then showed a black and white video of the same girls heading into the locker room and cutting the locker out, and leaving the note in the end, all in fast motion.

"So they were the ones…"F said, still not knowing the specific identities though.

The screens shot black again, and slowly began to show a video of their lock being burned slowly by a lighter, fast forwarding and slowing down at random times. They were so intrigued with the video, they hadn't noticed the liquid metal pouring out of the screens themselves. By the time they had noticed, it had surrounded their body, almost as if programmed to, and cooled down to a solid again.

"HELP!SOMEONE-ANYONE! HELP!" All the girls screamed together for what seemed like hours until they got an answer.

"Oh, do my new little kitties need some help?"A voice with a slight Japanese accent asked, as a girl walked into the room. The 3 girls jumped back in surprise as she wore a dress, which was purple on top and had eyelashes on her bust, with her skirt being dozens of packs of candy sewn together. On top of her head, she wore a huge pink bow, she had on green leggings and had pink shoes which shoe laces tied around her legs. Behind her came in 4 girls, all wearing similar outfits to hers, with slight adjustments, and all had weird masks on their faces.

"Why, they're even better than the last ones…"Kyary admired them, as her tone turned colder,"That's it, put the others in storage for now, except for my beautiful darling clone,"Kyary finished, while hugging her practically security guards escorted the rest of them out of the room, into wherever 'storage' was (which just so happened to be a burning furnace).

"Alright Smosh, you know what to do."

Then entered 2 guys in doctor costumes, pushing a cart of sharp objects. Before any of the girls could object, they had been explained what photoshop plastic face surgery was, ending with Anthony asking,"Any questions?"but as they could object, he interrupted them with,"Good, let us begin."

Immediately, they wanted out. Of course, they didn't know that the worse was yet to come.

After the surgery full of acid, blowtorches and chainsaws, and Kyray's inspection, making minor rearrangements on areas she didn't like, she payed the two, and took them to their new home. And this new home was a human-sized hamster cage, along with the spinning wheel, and hamster food. From then on, the girls lived in that cage, after of course being brainwashed with Kyary's original videos, and forgot all about their past life, and worked as her minions of course. That is until they were replaced by the next set of people who dared to mess with the vocaloids….

~Normal POV-Graduation Day~

"Say cheese!"

SNAP! The camera flashed, capturing a picture of the 4 girls, Miku, Luka, Rin and Ib-girl.

It had been a wonderful end of the year-for the vocaloids and friends at least. D,E and F were thought to have gone missing, until their replacement robots came. This time, the girls decided to save electricity and to make crappy, robotic versions of the girls-their jaws didn't even move down, their eyes looked like anime eyes painted on skin, in fact their skin was obviously made of plastic, and their hair was made of string(the girls budget was cut short, them thinking that their graduation dresses would be more important). Of course, people noticed this, it's just that they didn't see why they would want to bring the other girls back. The robots did their house chores, were more polite and generous, and were like the 0.2 version of D,E and F. So, people just didn't ask questions and just went with it.

"Well, I'll see you guys in colleague?" Luka asked.

"See you there!"Rin reassured, the 4 of them group hugging, only breaking apart when Miku began crying.

"What's wrong, you sad about entering the new stage of your life?" Luka asked.

"That and the fact that we won't see each other for another 3 months..." Miku sobbed.

"It's ok, at least we'll see each other again, were not leaving forever," Rin reassured.

"Dimwits!" Ib-girl broke the silence."We can still see each other over the summer-for pity sakes we're neighbors!"

Once the truth sunk in, Miku perked back up into her usual cheerful self, and the three girls cheered, with only an Ib-girl to sweat drop.

"Come one, let's go celebrate at Ib-girls!"Rin suggested.

"Yeah, Mary makes great snacks!"Miku agreed.

"Guys, don't be so rude,"Luka said, much to Ib-girl's relief. As much as she was faintly fond of their presence in her life, she hated having them over. Mary goes all crazy, upsetting her parents, and then Gary is so busy trying to please their every will that he doesn't notice her.

But, all of Ib-girls relief flew out the window with shrek when Luka finished her sentence with,"You can't forget about our boyfriends, don't want them to be left out!"

With that,the three girls went off, and had a graduation party at Ib-girl's place, _with_ their boyfriends.

"Gosh Luka, I thought you were on my side..."Ib-girl sweat dropped, as she sat in the forever alone corner, watching the party from a distance.

But then, her favorite song, Memory, played, and Gary walked up to her and asked,"Would y'all be likin' tuh dance with mey..."obviously a bit drunk from all the crazy pop he must have had(we all know Gary's too innocent to drink beer, well, at least in my perspective of him).

"Sure," Ib-girl plainly agreed, pretending not to be super happy.

'Perhaps this isn't so bad...' Ib-girl thought, as she danced with Gary, attempting but failing to dance like Cinderella in a movie they saw.

Then, they danced the night away, until they all fainted, but in their drunk sleep, Rin and Len got married, and had a child 9 months later. The end.

**Yet again, thanks for everyone who has read this fanfic! Please review! Seriously, my life revolves around those reviews...**


End file.
